1. Field
Aspects of the invention relate to a roller blind for opening and closing a tray, storage space, control console and/or other enclosures, in particular roller blinds for enclosures in motor vehicles, and a method for the production of roller blinds.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Roller blinds have been used in certain areas of motor vehicles, such as on covers of control elements, storage surfaces and particularly in the area of the center console, which permit movably opening and closing of these enclosures by hand. Because high requirements are placed on the appearance of the interior and in particular on these roller blinds in upper mid-range or top-range motor vehicles, roller blinds must be both functional and aesthetically pleasing.
Such roller blinds generally have a plurality of support elements or slats connected to each other by an elastic or flexible connecting layer in such a way that the support elements engage in a guide along which the roller blind moves. The guide may be located on the sides of the enclosure to be closed.
Typically, roller blinds have a decorative outer layer (i.e., the surface layer facing away from the opening to be closed) that is applied to the elastic layer connecting the support elements. The outer layer may be formed, for example, of metal, wood, leather, cloth or film. The decorative layer is designed to be attractive, have reasonable resistance to mechanical and atmospheric influences and light, and be easy to clean.
While the outer layer serves these functions, they are typically unable to absorb the high forces associated with the use and/or location of the roller blind. Thus, roller blinds are not typically found in the region of the central armrest or a side armrest in a vehicle.